


Heaven Can't Help Me Now

by MatchaMochi



Series: Lance Dish Time [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I can never shut up about how pretty lance is sorryyy, M/M, Modern AU, Photographer!Ryan, and a lot of drama, is this just me describing lance in different backgrounds and clothes mayhaps, it is it is, model!Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaMochi/pseuds/MatchaMochi
Summary: Once Ryan has his camera point towards him, he exudes a lighthearted confidence that makes him want to shift so he’ll let the sun shine on his soft dark skin, focus so he could catch his deep blue eyes, struggles to maintain the point of interest to the café too and not get pulled in by Lance, however beautiful he may be./////(He thinks this is too good to be true, a temporary dream he'll wake up to someday,)
Relationships: Ryan Kinkade/Lance
Series: Lance Dish Time [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675384
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Heaven Can't Help Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> This was really just an excuse of me mixing lance + my aesthetic lollllllllllll

The first photo he took of Lance is at one of the famous cafes tucked in the town’s quaint roads and modest shops. Ryan rarely works outside his father’s restaurant, but he’d always had a passion for photography so he takes it in stride when he finds a chance, presents his portfolio to anyone who might be interested, quietly turns down anyone who doesn’t work nearby because he couldn’t ever abandon his family. They need him and he'd never felt comfortable going too far from them.

His reputation grows though, people seem to love his shots, sends praises about the rare corners of his town and how he portrays them in his photos. So, he starts taking model shots. Takes in contracts as long as its where he’s at. He loves it much more when the subject at hand has their own personality. He changes his angles, adjusts the lights and colours according to who he’s looking at. It’s a challenge he craves taking any time he could.

He finds it a bit difficult though, when Lance McClain is smiling at him like that. His clothes are simple, brown pants and sky blue dress shirt that complements his eyes. His hair a ruffled kind of brown mess that looked like it’s been blown by the wind but he knows for a fact there’s gel there. He has an earring at one ear, the sapphire makes tiny rainbows when the sun hits it. His face is carefree and light, chatting up to him as he asks about the town.

Ryan gives out short answers, but he finds himself smiling nonetheless as the morning goes on. Lance is positioned at one of the chairs, Ryan tells him to arch his back a bit and he fights down the spike of arousal when Lance winks at him playfully in reply.

He doesn’t understand it at all, he’s been with models for so long that he’s gotten used to their aesthetic. Lance though, he’s charming in a silly way, kind and honest because he’d seen how he treats his other co-workers. A little nervous, but once Ryan has his camera point towards him, he exudes a lighthearted confidence that makes him want to shift so he’ll let the sun shine on his soft dark skin, focus so he could catch his deep blue eyes, struggles to maintain the point of interest to the café too and not get pulled in by Lance, however beautiful he may be.

They talk after, and he tells Lance about his town, brings Lance to his family restaurant for lunch. Suggests going to the beach that wasn’t that far from here because of its amazing scenery. Lance has to leave tomorrow though, and of course, how could he forget? Lance was so bright he didn’t remember that his place was here, behind the lens, unknown and unconcerned, a background character no one would make a second glance to.

-

Another photo, and this one is wild evergreens, golden rays and tall dark trees reaching the clouds above. It’s the forest behind the town and Lance’s bare chest. Ryan resolutely tries to ignore how his back muscles ripples, when he stoops down, counting the stones by a nearby stream.

Lance only has black shorts on, and the sneakers they’re trying to advertise are navy. It doesn’t hide his ankles though, and Ryan spares a minute thinking about how nice and long his legs are. He makes sure to take photo after photo of Lance sweating under the sun, leaning behind a tree, beaming up at him as he pushes his wet hair back. Ryan feels his heart squeeze when Lance calls his name, his hands trembling a bit, wishes he could take videos too, of Lance sweet voice filling up the space.

When they’re finished and Lance had pulled on another one of his blue shirts, he’s all up and ready to leave but Lance takes his hand, smiles up to him, softly, hesitantly, and says “Ryan, I’ve heard there was a carnival around here, mind joining me?” He stares at Lance for a while, not really believing what just happened. But Lance starts to fidget a bit, looking down and he quickly says yes, that’s fine.

So they do, and he only gulps twice before steeling himself and taking Lances hand in his, pulling him to the bright lights of the fair. Lance hums beside him, pleased. He likes to listen to him talk about his family at home, about the rides he loves to take.

They stop by for snacks, wins animal plushies on a shootout. He likes to stare at the lights glinting on his eyes, sharp and focused when he shoots them another prize. He’s surprised to find himself smiling when they laugh about how they both had good aim.

Lance is warm beside him, as they’re sitting together on the grass. His breath hitches, when the first firework lights up the night sky, multicoloured lights making patterns on Lance's slender arms. But Ryan stops breathing altogether when Lance pulls on his shirt, cups his cheek, kisses him, heat and shivering breaths between them. Ryan sighs into it, holds Lance tighter and knows he doesn’t need to capture this moment in one of his photos. He wouldn’t ever be able to forget a single moment of it.

-

This photo is special, a copy tucked in his wallet, another framed in his room, several saved in a file he never shows anyone.

They’ve been dating for a while then, he’s invited Lance to his house near his family’s restaurant, they’ve cooked together and he'd baked his family’s special bread for Lance. He isn’t always there of course, and Ryan is sometimes too busy with the restaurant to take any side jobs. But they keep in touch, and whenever Lance comes back he’ll hold him tight, inhale his comforting scent, and Lance will smile up at him, kiss his nose, before pulling him down to kiss him properly.

He puts his phone down, smiles at Lance softly, and says, “Let's go to the beach.”

Lance has this broad, peach, sun hat that soon gets blown away by the warm breeze. His hair looks wild in the wind but he loves it, just for the chance of running his fingers through his soft brown locks. They had sunscreen on but his face is still reddened by the sun, cheeks flushed, lips pink, Ryan couldn’t resist biting on them when they kiss, tasting the strawberry lip gloss Lance loves.

He’s wearing a loose white shirt that’s unbuttoned and barely covers anything, he doesn’t hesitate to press open mouth kisses at the collarbones peeking out, strokes his thumb at the belly button under the silky cloth. Lance is irresistible under the sun, his long legs enunciated by the short jean shorts he has on that only serves its purpose to cover his bottom.

Lance demands him to get his shirt off, and he complies of course, smirking when Lance takes a moment to take in his torso before he splashes water at him in laughter. He takes photos of him playing in the sea, walking at the beach, staring at the sunset. Ryan wishes this could last forever.

He remembers; they go back to his house and they kiss and kiss and he takes in the unique scent of Lance, his sweet voice, his smooth skin, his shining eyes. They go to bed together and he feels this- this feeling of finality when Lance kisses him again like its something so precious. He sighs again and leans down.

He knows what he has to do.

-

Two weeks later they break up because he tells Lance this,

“You’ve trusted me with everything and ever since I’ve known you, I know you wouldn’t do this without me taking the first step,” Because, _because_ , he knows that Lance had never wanted to stay a model forever, that Lance had been scoping out for interviews that’ll take him because Lance had always wanted to go into acting and really, its time to face reality. Lance can never reach his dreams if he stays here, with Ryan.

“I don’t want to hold you back,” he says, and he tries to sound calm, even when his hands shake while it's gripping his phone, even when his heart cracks slowly, breaking with Lances shocked silence, “But I know you won’t let me go……so I will.”

Lance enraged shout is cut off when he throws his phone on the bed. He breathes heavily for a while, covers his face with his hands, blinks and blinks but he hates how this feels. He brought this on himself so why is he crying? Ryan is a fucking _coward_. He puts his phone in another room and ignores the calls and messages until next week.

He has a small feeling that he’s making a huge mistake but he can’t do anything right now. What's done is done.

-

This photo is taken from Lance’s phone and he’d only seen it once. They’re in his flat, and he couldn’t remember if they were making cookies or baking pies but in it, he’s smiling, flour on his cheek, hair in disarray. It's strange and disconcerting. Makes him sad when he sees it, makes him think he’ll never feel like that again, with anyone else.

-

He knows Lance would come to the town but he never knew Lance would come in like _this._ He’s more than angry, bangs on his door and shouts at him to “Open this fucking thing _now,_ ” and Ryan isn’t ready at all to see his eyes glistening wet, to see how his hands shake when he points it at Ryan, mouth twisted in anguish.

Lance pushes him back before he can get a word in and tells him that he’s an utter _idiot_ if he thought he’ll let it end like this,

“I- I want to keep this, us, together- don’t you? I don’t understand this Ryan,” he sobs this out, but his voice goes higher, angered, “Who do you think I am?! Don’t you believe in me? I _can_ chase my dreams while keeping you, so- so _there_ , a-and if you don’t want to even _try_ with me then I’ll,” his breath hitches and he shakes his head but his voice is steady now, “I’ll stop okay? Ryan you- you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don’t want to lose that.”

They stare at each other for what seemed like years, breathing heavily, eyes desperate.

Ryan’s throat is dry and his voice comes out hoarse,

“Okay. Alright.”

They’re silent for a breath, then two. Then Lance lets out a whimper and Ryan gasps and they crash into each other, hands running through hair, stroking on skin, mumbling, “God, I fucking missed you. I missed you so much-” and Lance says “Don’t ever do that again- I’ll never leave, I’m just asking you to _stay_.”

And he does, he will. He’ll do anything if its for lance.

-

This photo is for Lance’s insta update, and Ryan lets him indulge and agrees with him when he exclaimed at how good it looks. It’s their hands intertwined, sunshine spilling on their bed, rings glinting in the morning light.

(He saves that one in his wallet too, and keeps it beside Lances beaming face beside the sea.)

- _fin-_

**Author's Note:**

> Hihihihihihihi hahaha RYaNNN hgshsghs anyway the first vld fic ive ever written was actually a kinkance one so im glad im revisiting them again :3 (yeah the title is from tay tay's wildest dreams) next?.....James?.....maybe.....
> 
> Thnks for reading!
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/crazydurians)! and check out my other [fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaMochi/works) too! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated!


End file.
